


The Truce

by Titti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Loki and Thor reach an understanding





	The Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas gift for elfflame.

_"If you were actually here I might even give you a hug."_

_"I’m here."_

They stare at each other for a moment, and it's Thor who takes the first step, but they manage to meet halfway. Thor hugs him tight and Loki doesn't know how to respond. It's been too long since he's felt true affection. It takes a moment before the stiffness goes away and he raises his arms, fingers clawing at the leather of Thor's vest, trying to feel the warmth that he's always associated with his brother.

"I'd like to stay." The words are so unexpected that Thor pulls back. Loki doesn't blame him, because he's just as shocked by his own words.

"Do you mean that?" They both know how stupid the question is, because Loki can lie through his teeth if he wants to, but he finds that he doesn't. Want to, that is. 

"I've already lost a sister I didn't know today. I don't want to lose the brother I-"

"Dislike?" Thor says with a snort. "Hate? Find annoying?"

"Love." Loki stares defiant, but smiles when Thor frowns. "Not that predictable, am I? Don't bother answering, because I can't be when I had no idea until I saw Hela trying to kill you." He grips Thor's vest and pulls him closer. Thor gets ready for a fight, but there are no knives only a kiss, violent and demanding, a kiss that would be taboo in many planets, but Asgardians live longs lives and their mores are a lot more flexible than most.

Loki is breathless when he pulls back. One kiss makes him feel light-headed or maybe it's the realization that Thor hasn't pushed him away. "You haven't answered me."

"You didn't ask a question." Thor apparently has changed enough that he doesn't go along. He's actually smirking.

"Fine, then I'm staying and I will not kill you or betray you." At least until Thor does something stupid. "In exchange, there will be no more women, from earth or Asgard. Until I get bored," he said in a bored tone, although he's not sure he can get bored. He's been obsessed with Thor since they were children.

Thor is grinning. "Anything else, Your Highness."

Loki thinks for a moment. "If you ever do something as stupid as trying to fight someone as powerful as Hela again, I will kill you myself. Now, if the terms are acceptable, Your Majesty might want to stop talking."

Thor looks confused again. "Why is that, Loki?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot." He takes his cape off. "So we can fuck, brother." Their truce might just stick this time, and if not, it would be fun trying to make it last.


End file.
